


A Journey through the Olympics

by LouBee01



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Horses, M/M, Olympics, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouBee01/pseuds/LouBee01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester barely made the Olympic Equestrian team. He and his younger brother scrimped and saved to attend the games in Rio, along with his trainer, an old drunk who shattered his own dreams of an Olympic win years ago. His horse may not have come from the best bloodlines, but he was good enough to take Dean to Rio. </p>
<p>Cas Novak spent years on his wealthy family's farm learning the art of Equestrian eventing. Making the Olympic Team was expected of him by his overbearing mother. His shyness made him appear standoffish to the other team members and he was an outcast until Dean Winchester took the time to get to know him. </p>
<p>Follow the two men as they ride their horses to a gold medal and perhaps, a love that will last a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A week before the Olympics to Rio and to say that Castiel Novak wasn't excited would be an understatement. He’d been training all his life for this moment and nothing was going to stop him. His first Olympics. He couldn't believe that it was finally coming true. What he didn’t realise was that not only would he be competing but he’d meet someone who would turn his life around for the good.

Castiel had been brought up with wealth. He didn't know what it was like to be poor and not get what you wanted in life. His family had brought him up from a young age on a farm full of purebred bloodlines. It was expected of him to win the Olympics according to his overbearing mother who did nothing but gush at how great he will be. She’d been his full-time trainer in all disciplines and was definitely on her high horse so if he lost...he didn't know what would happen. His dad, however, couldn't really care less if he lost he was only ecstatic for him actually getting into the Olympics which was something at least.

Cas was nervous about the games not because he didn't stand a chance at winning but at the fact that he was rather shy which to most competitors made them feel like he was standoffish which wasn't always the case. He loved mixing with people and chatting to them about how they did but his social anxiety issues prevented him from doing that. If only he could change that about himself. 

\----

His name's Dean Winchester and he was like everybody else. Ordinary. He wasn't rich far from it actually. His family was poor but it never stopped him from wishing and dreaming that he’d one day be in the Olympics. His mother had died from unknown causes which sent his dad over the edge who now has a severe drinking problem. In fact, the only person who he really classes as his family would be his younger brother Sammy. Sam had stood by his side the moment he’d told him about wanting to be in the Olympics and it was his brother Sam who had fought every inch of his soul into getting Dean riding lessons. It was Sam who made it possible for Dean to be in the Olympics in a week's time and he couldn't believe it. He owed his brother so much.

They lived in a small cottage house with a small stable handcrafted in the back by both himself and his brother. They had one horse named Bucky who was a master of all disciplines but it took a lot to take care of him. He wasn't a purebred but he was good enough for them. It was once again his brother who paid for a trainer with the money they had been saving up but as it cost so much for a professional they could only afford a drunken soul. An ex-olympian who needed to be fixed. Dean ignored the fact that he had a drinking problem, he was damaged and it was Dean who felt the need to win the Olympics and bring back the man behind the drunken phase into his former glory. With the rest of the money they earned through doing different show events they managed to afford the trip to Rio in a weeks time and Dean was estatic. 


	2. Journey to Rio

It was the day that the horses and riders would all be flying to Rio. The farm was bustling with activity as Castiel's mother barked orders repeatedly. Do this do that it was starting to bug him and he could see that it was affecting Apollo his dapple grey Mare.

“Castiel we don't have all day! Get your act together the trailer is ready to be loaded” His mother shouted as she came round the corner glaring at him.

Cas could only roll his eyes and ignore her glaring as he kept a firm grip on the lead rope attached to the mares halter, his other hand stroking and patting the mare's neck “It's alright girl just me and you. We’re going to Rio “ he mumbled softly almost having a hard time believing that he was actually going.

He shook his head to stay focused before making a clicking noise with his tongue and leading her down the farm towards the horse trailer. It was no bother loading her up. He’d worked hard on getting her used to a horse box he just hoped she was ready for a long plane ride. He knew he’d be one step behind his dapple grey the entire time just not on the same plane.

“Alright load her up” A group of guys called as Cas walked her up the ramp and then tied the lead rope so that she couldn't move. Kissing her on the forehead before making an escape through the little door at the side. He smiled pleased and excited as the trailer moved away crunching under the stone gravel.

“One step closer,” he said to himself before he picked up his own belongings and climbed into the black jeep towards the airport following the horse trailer.

\-----

Dean Winchester was most definitely not a morning person as he lay in bed hidden under his pillow while his brother Sam droned on about how he was going to be late. Late for what?

“Dean we have to go! We’ve gotta catch the plane to Rio!” Sam was getting more frustrated with his brother. At least they'd done the sensible thing and sent their black horse Diablo already to Rio so that they only had to worry about Dean. More difficult than a bloody horse.

“Mm?” was the only sound that came out of the Winchesters mouth as he turned over to face his brother which was then the exact moment he realised what he was late for and bolted upright “Fuck! Where's my clothes?!”

“Right here Dean, get dressed and meet me outside with your bags”

Dean just nodded, he was already halfway with pulling on his pants and top. He watched his brother roll his eyes and leave his room. Huffing and mumbling as he finally got dressed and grabbed his bags not caring about his hair it was just a plane ride and one he wasn’t looking forward to. He was afraid of flying.

“Oh, good are we finally off?” Sam muttered sarcastically as both him and Dean climbed into the chevy impala which was Dean's car well their dad's car but they shared it.

“Shut up Sammy” Dean turned the engine on and drove away from the house and towards the airport.

\-----

Cas and his parents arrived at the airport before his own horse. He didn't have time to wait around to see the horse box as he was sent quickly to the registration desk getting his flight ticket checked in. A short minute wait was not something Cas was wanting, he wasn't patient he was excited. Yawning he found himself a corner seat and sat down ignoring his parents and just chilling. This was what he was like. He didn't speak or get in people's way, he was quiet and closed off most of the time. His parents always worried about him, his mum more than his dad obviously. It wasn’t till he stood up to get himself a sandwich that he caught the eyes of one green-eyed man with dark brown hair almost black looking that you could say hadn't been washed in weeks or so it looked. He also had freckles on his cheeks that were hard to notice. He could see that they disappeared under his top and For some strange reason that just made him look more attractive that Cas had to look away before something embarrassing happened in his pants. Little did he know that he’d be competing against him.

\----

Dean arrived at the airport and parked his precious baby in the car park making sure everything was secure because he knew he’d be a while. Kissing his car goodbye before making his way inside the airport. Being Dean he decided that he’d leave his brother to the boring check in process and go and find himself something yummy to eat. That was the moment he met a blue-eyed angel. He was searching the shop shelves when he rounded a corner and came to a sudden halt. His eyes widening as he saw the male get up and start to walk in his direction. That was when their eyes met and Dean felt his breath leave his body. He was literally like an angel who didn't belong but that made him more attractive and addictive. He frowned when the guy turned away but didn’t bother interacting he needed to go and find his brother and board the plane.

To say that both men didn't think about each other for the rest of their journey to Rio would be an understatement.


End file.
